You Have Silver Hair Too
by Mini-Chobi
Summary: AU Kakashi's a freshman in ninja school, and, apparently, silver hair is a rare occurence that needs to be noted by none other than Hidan. NOT YAOI! rated for Hidan's rather colourful language
1. Kakashi Pisses Off Hidan

**I'm betting that you're going like: WTF!? KAKASHI AND HIDAN!?**

**Let me tell you ONE thing before you jump to your conclusions. As stated in the summary, it's not a freakin' yaoi. They're friends, and it's AU because we all know Kakashi isn't about to buddy up with Hidan in the series, damn it.**

**It's just looking in on the only thing they have in common -hair colour. (besides that they're both kick ass ninjas, of-course)**

**

* * *

**

"You have silver hair too?"

Kakashi's eye twitched madly as he stood, poised with his hand on his locker door. He'd heard stories of freshman being dunked in the toilet, shoved in trashcans, and showered on their first day of school, but never have he heard of third years staring at them because they had silver hair. Granted, he didn't know anyone else with silver hair, except for this sempai currently interrogating him, but hell, it was annoying.

"You're not colour-blind, are you?" Kakashi shot back, glaring at the sempai.

"Hey, cool it, you fucking freshman. You should be happy to be privileged enough to fucking talk to me," replied Hidan. "And what's with the mask? You think just because we're at a ninja school means that everyone wears fucking face masks?"

"No, you freakin' emo child," growled Kakashi. "Now go outside and stab yourself or something."

Kakashi and Hidan glared at eachother for a while.

"Hidan, come on... we're going to be late for Stealth Class," sighed a voice behind them.

Hidan slammed his hand into Kakashi's locker door, startling several people beside them.

"Damn it, Kakashi... you're going to regret that," he seethed before turning away to follow Kakuzu to their next class.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and opened his now dented locker. Damn... first day of school and he was already with a busted locker. Not that lockers in general weren't busted in the first place anyway. It sucked that he was going to be stuck with the same locker year after year...

"Oh man... that sucks... you've already configured your chakra into the lock, haven't you?"

Kakashi turned to face a second year boy with goggles standing beside him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't mind."

"I'm Obito, by the way, Uchiha Obito," said the boy, holding out his hand.

Kakashi eyed his hand warily.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

There was a silence for quite a while, while Obito had his hand outstretched, and Kakashi just stared blankly at him, as though not sure what to do.

"Um... am I supposed to shake your hand?"

* * *

**Um... should I continue this? I've always wanted them to be in a ninja school that had classes taught to them... like: Choose your course: Engineer/Samurai/Ninja/Accountant/blah blah blah!!**

**XDD Please review and tell me if I should continue it, or if it was damn sucks and I should take it off the net and stop wasting cyber space.**


	2. Hidan Pisses Off Kakashi

"Deidara, you won't believe this new freshman. His name's Kakashi..."  
"Wait, un."  
"What is it?"  
"Is this going to be an OMG-he's-awesome rant, or an OMG-he's-a-bastard rant? Yeah?"  
"It's an OMG-he's-a-bastard rant."  
"Thought so, un. No one does OMG-he's-awesome rants anymore except for fangirls, yeah."  
"That's because all people talk about are fucking bastards."  
"I know, un. Carry on, yeah."  
"Well, he stood up to me -oh, look there's that bastard right up there."  
"You got the locker next to him, un?"  
"Yeah. Unfortunately. Sasori graduated last year, remember? Little fucker has his locker now."  
"Aw, gee... if he's really a bastard then it's going to be a disgrace to the locker, un... remember how we used to stuff Obito in there because it was a full locker and the rest of us couldn't fit him into our half lockers last year? Yeah?"  
"Good times... good times... anyway, OI!! You! Punk with the silver hair!"

Kakashi turned at the voice.

"Oh, back from Stealth Class, I see," he said, opening his dented locker and throwing his ninja gear in.

"Wait, what dented the locker? Yeah?"

"I did, Deidara. Don't ask. The idiot pissed me off," growled Hidan.

"That's not a nice way to refer to your kohai," commented Kakashi as he retrieved his scrolls and slammed the locker shut.

Smirking and quickly exchanging glances, Deidara and Hidan quickly swiped Kakashi's scrolls.

Looking down at his suddenly empty hands, Kakashi stood silently as a small crowd of onlookers gathered around, anticipating his response to something like that.

"Want your fucking scrolls back, midget?" sneered Hidan, holding Kakashi's scrolls high in the air. "Come and get them, you cheap little bastard!"

Kakashi blinked a few times, gathered himself, and smiled up at the two sempai.

"Well... if you were lacking scrolls, you could've just _asked_, and I would've given them to you, sempai-tachi," he said pleasantly, opening his locker again to retrieve yet another set of scrolls.

"... what a pain in the ass, un," whispered Deidara to Hidan.

"See what I mean?" said Hidan, rolling his eyes.

Just as Kakashi closed his locker door and turned around to head to his next class, Hidan and Deidara immediately threw the scrolls Kakashi first took out, at Kakashi's head. Each one produced a dull thump as it made contact with the same spot on said kohai's head.

"We don't want _your_ fucking scrolls," scoffed Hidan. "We could get better quality scrolls at a fucking dump."

Kakashi took a deep breath and said as pleasantly as humanly possible-

"Oi, you're picking that up."  
"Fuck you."  
"I don't swing that way."  
"So?"  
"So I don't fucking want you to fucking fuck me you FUCKING BASTARD!"

And right there, ladies and gentlemen, you have witnessed Kakashi loose his cool.

"I don't fucking want to fucking fuck you, either, so don't fucking flatter yourself, you fucking moron."

"You two... my ears are going to bleed, un..."

"Hidan, Deidara, we're going to be late for lunch and the line-up's going to be huge later," said a voice.

Hidan and Deidara turned to face Itachi, who was looking thoroughly annoyed, standing at the front of the crowd.

"You're always fucking getting saved because I'm fucking going to be fucking late for things," spat Hidan, glaring at Kakashi. "After school, Kakashi, you're going to fucking die."

"Thank you, Hidan-sempai. Let's hope you fucking show up, hm?"  
"That was my fucking line, you fucking cheap bastard."

* * *

**Some guy: Is this your story?**

**Me: Er, I dunno, what's it like?**

**Guy: Strange, on crack, too much profanity, short...? **

**Me: Err... yeah, I think that's me.**


End file.
